


Truth Or Dare

by ANonnieMouse (A_Damned_Scientist)



Series: Truth Or Dare [1]
Category: Farscape RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/ANonnieMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He and Claudia flirted and kissed and touched all the time. They’d been doing it more and more often and with less and less discretion. Someone was bound to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> OK, just a quick B/C vignette. Nothing explicitly adult, but adult themes. I’ve more smut in the offing, but Happy Thanksgiving.
> 
> No Truth here, only fantasy.

 

They’d been on location a couple of days now, so when Gigi and Anth invited them out to the bar just down the street from the hotel, it was a much needed chance to blow off some steam.

They’d been asking for it really: Claudia looked super gorgeous, and he’d barely been able to take his eyes off of her all night and of course they’d been steadily and gently flirting. When Anth slipped off to go for a pee and buy another round, Claudia stretched her legs out, laying them across Ben’s lap. It felt like the most natural thing in the world for him to start stroking them. And that was when Gigi pounced.

“You two should get a room,” she giggled, draining the last of her beer.

“What?” Ben couldn’t tell whether it was he or Claudia who had perked up at Gigi’s casual remark.

“I mean, come on, Truth… how far would you two really go…?”

“Whoa, there!” Ben protested, still just sober enough to think answering that question wouldn’t be the wisest thing he’d ever done.

“Dare!” Claudia snapped back. She seemed rattled.

“Yeah, dare,” Ben echoed. Gigi smirked at them. She obviously wasn’t done teasing yet.

“OK then…  dare.” Gigi leant in close to whisper in Ben’s ear first, as he was the closer of the two. “You have to go as far as you dare with her and see what happens next.” Ben was too poleaxed by Gigi’s challenge to immediately respond. Before he could think up a reply the little imp wiggled and crawled her way over to Claudia and whispered something in her ear too, speaking too quietly for Ben to hear.

“So?” Gigi smirked, settling back and eyeing them both expectantly.

“Maybe. Later.” Ben and Claude echoed each other.

“But I sooo wanna watch!” Gigi protested with a drunken giggle.

Ben breathed a huge sigh of relief when Anth chose that moment to return with the drinks.

‘’~”

A half hour later Ben and Claudia excused themselves, walking back to the hotel together. Somehow they’d both lost the urge to party after Gigi’s little tease. Ben was desperately trying to get everything straight in his head, to try to remember what a married man ought to do when faced with the sort of thoughts that were now running through his mind. Claudia seemed equally introspective, too.

Gigi had been right, of course. He and Claudia flirted and kissed and touched all the time. They’d been doing it more and more often and with less and less discretion. Sometimes…  often…  Ben would find himself whacking off while thinking of Claudia, only ever Claudia. Worse, and more and more frequently these days, when he was in bed with Fran he would be secretly fantasising that he was with Claude. Every day Claudia was more and more in his head, on his lips and in his arms… and yet where did they ever take it?

They reached her room first.

“So, umm, Claude,” Ben asked as she swiped the lock to her room and turned the handle. “What was it that Gigi dared you to do?” He could feel his heart beating in his chest as he waited for her response. What was she thinking? What would she say? What would she do?

Claudia looked around her, deep in contemplation, biting her bottom lip, before finally returning his gaze. Somehow he knew that her challenge from Gigi had been the same as his: Go as far as you dare and see what happens. He could see it in her eyes even before she flashed him a nervous smile, pushed the door to her room wide open and nodded for him to go inside.

 

End


End file.
